


Travelers Wander

by Mask



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Budding Love, Cameos, Flirting, Friendship, High Fantasy, M/M, Magic, Mercenaries, Pilgrimage, Spirit Guides, Supernatural Elements, Traditions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 11:06:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2848652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mask/pseuds/Mask
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Kiyotaka Ishimaru's turn to fulfil a family tradition. He must climb the Grey Mountains to the Temple of Eastern Steps. But he can't make the journey alone. He enlists the help of an easy-going mercenary named Daiya Oowada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Home is Never Far

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [yougei](http://yougei.tumblr.com/) on the 19th of December.
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, and I'm glad that he ended up enjoying it as much. It ended up being a lot longer than I anticipated, but there's really nothing wrong with that.

The fire was already crackling when the door was pushed open. A short brunet let out a sigh as the warmth greeted his skin. It briefly reminded him of home. His companion followed after, and the shorter male was back on a tangent, talking out loud though mostly to himself. 

         “We have the supplies we need, right?”

         “Everything’s a-okay, boss,” came the amused reply.

         There was a nod. “Maps? Checking in order.”

         “Got two, just in case.”

         “Next course of action...”

He stopped. His companion stopped right behind him. They stood in front of the fireplace. The taller male had his head tipped to the side, looking down at the smaller, who was quiet for a few seconds.

         “We head to Borathal, and then to Ample. But if we go that way, we’ll climb the mountains on the high side. We must preserve our strength.”

The taller male was about to talk when he was interrupted by another thought.

         “This is insane! Okay!” The taller brunet smiled and shook his head, watching the other go. “We go to _Able_ through Borathal and end in up West Market. From there, we shall... We shall figure it out. The Grey Mountains are three days from here. I’m sure we’ll have so much to see. Ah. We’ve to plan all of this again.” 

Red eyes flashed in thought; the light of the fire only added to their intensity. The shorter male walked forward as he talked, leaving his companion in front of the fire. He touched the chair in front of a desk, pausing briefly as he muttered to himself. He moved and fell heavily into the chair. He stared at the wall for a minute.

         “... I have to write Father,” he stated, shuffling for his papers.

         “Is that what’s next?” the other male joked, waving his hand slightly. “Have fun writing.”

         The shorter perked up. “Sir Oowada! Wait!”

         A dramatic sigh followed. “It’s always so formal with you, isn’t it?” The taller male went to his bed and sat down.

         The shorter fidgeted. “I’m sorry. I’m just not comfortable with calling you by your first name yet. We are not... familiar yet.”

         “I was talking more about the ‘sir’ bit, heh. We’ve been traveling for ten days, and we’re still not ‘familiar’?” The tone was teasing; the smile, if the shorter male saw it, was easygoing as well. “Alright. Alright. I’ve a solution for you. How about we –” 

There was a knock that interrupted the ‘solution’. The shorter male verbally expressed permission, and the door opened shortly after.

         “How are our two guests?” greeted the attendant.

         “We’re doing fine.”

         “– thank you,” came the added response from the desk.

         The attendant looked between them both, smiling. “Well, we’re having dinner in a couple of hours. If you two are hungry, you’re more than welcome to join us.”

         The taller male leaned back. “Or else, we’ll be on our own if we miss the meal?”

         A smirk. “Got that right, pal.” A laugh followed. “Anyway, I just wanted to let you know and to check up on you.”

         “Ah! Excuse me.” Again, from the desk. “Do you have a courier around or know if there’s one nearby?”

         “Gosh, hm. Someone nearby... Ah! Naegi’s our man for that. He’ll be around a quarter past dawn and then around in the later noon.”

         “A quarter past... That’s so early!”

         “He likes to sleep here, trust me, but his job is demanding. He’s usually travelling.” The attendant nodded to the desk. “Gonna need him?”

         “Yes, ah, I’m writing a letter.”

         “What a scholar,” came the tease. “Alright. I’ll be out of your hair. Hope to see you soon.” The attendant stopped at the door before pointing to the male at the desk. “Name so I can hail him for you.”

         “K-Kiyotaka Ishimaru!”

         “‘Ishimaru’, got it.” The hand lowered. “Iro. Check up on me or remind me later if I haven’t gotten back to you.”

         Ishimaru nodded. “Right. Thank you.” 

The door closed, and the two males were alone again. Ishimaru sighed softly, posture relaxing ever so slightly before he started working on his letter again. There was a soft chuckle.

         “Papa must’ve raised you strict.”

         “Why do you say that?”

         “First and last name introduction at all times. You did that when we met too.”

 

         _“Excuse me – are you a sell-sword?”_

 _“Sell-sword?” came a louder voice. “Who even_ says _that anymore?”_

A hand reached out, silencing the blond male. _“We are. Who’s asking?”_

         A smaller male stepped forward, his bright eyes focusing on the one before him. _“I request you join me on a quest. A pilgrimage, that is.”_

There was a noise of distaste. The second mercenary stepped away. The one standing in front of Ishimaru kept facing him, smirking as the other left. He ran his extended hand through his hair.

         _“Sorry about him. That’s my brother. What’s your name, stranger?”_

_“Kiyotaka Ishimaru. I come from –”_

_“Easy there.”_ The black haired mercenary patted his shoulder. _“You don’t have to be so official here. Pay sixty gold here, another sixty when you reach your destination.”_

_“S-six... 120 gold is quite the sum, you see!”_

_“Quite.”_ The mercenary’s words were... mocking, but they were sweet. Was he teasing? He leaned closer to Ishimaru. _“Tell me where you’re going.”_

_“Up the Grey Mountains. To the Temple of Eastern Steps.”_

         _“Hm... Tell you what. I know those mountains. Or rather, of them. Never ventured myself. Since this is my first time, consider the cherry popped.”_

Ishimaru felt heat rush up to his face, but he didn’t give the merc the satisfaction of seeing him that way. He coughed and looked away. The taller male continued.

         _“Pay me thirty gold right here, and we’ll discuss the rest once we get there._ If _we get there.”_

         _“Just thirty...? Don’t mercenaries pay more for unfamiliar trips?”_

         The taller male extended his arms out. _“I’m a daredevil. Just call me...”_

Daiya rubbed his hand behind his neck. He chuckled, shaking himself out of the dream. Ishimaru remembered it as well. Probably would have thought of it fondly, as it had given him a good companion. Unfortunately, he remembered the ‘cherry’ bit all too well, and it still sent a heat to his face. He beheld his letter.

          “It’s formal,” Daiya continued, lowering his hand again. “Should I keep saying it until it stops being true?”

         Ishimaru sighed, hand slowing over the paper. “I’m sorry, Sir Oowada. It’s just what I do...”

         “Nothing wrong with it.” A hand raised, dismissively waving away the other male’s tone. “Trust me. It’s kinda refreshing. You got a sample of my lil’ bro.” The taller brunet leaned back on his hands, flicking his head a bit. “I’m used to _his_ type.” 

Ishimaru wasn’t sure what to say to that. He opened his mouth to form a reply. Nothing came, so instead, he went quiet. His companion allowed it and turned his head towards the fire. The mercenary reflected for a brief while. 

         “Sir Daiya Oowada. Hey, that’s got a nice ring to it.” The brunet leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs. “You think people will think I’m a flimsy noble and try to stand up to me? I’d love to see it.”

         Ishimaru hummed as he scribbled across the paper. “Please do not instigate fights. It’s an unfair to them.”

         “Ooh? How do you mean?”

Ishimaru paused and flicked his gaze up to the wall. He side glanced to Daiya, who was smirking. The shorter male reached over to his bed and grabbed a pillow. He threw it sloppily at his companion.

         “I am _not_ inflating your ego!”

         “Oh no, help... I’m under attack...”

         “I am not convinced!”

Daiya chuckled and fluffed the pillow between his hands and got more comfortable on his bed. His chest lifted as he took in a deep breath; lips trembled as he stifled a yawn. Their room fell into a comfortable silence. For Daiya, it was almost tempting to drift off. He compromised with himself and laid in a lucid state. His senses heightened and kept alert for any sign of danger — or the occasional rustle of stacks of paper. Ishimaru detailed the events of his travels so far, letting his father know his course of action and when and where he planned to write again. He looked between the several pages, trying to make sure that everything was consistent. He pulled out the last fresh sheet and made an outline of events. Daiya had his hands cupped under his head. His right foot sat propped on his left knee. He wiggled his foot a bit.

         “Where’re you from, Ishi?” came the taller male’s question, pulling out of his half-rest.

         “Hm...? Oh, I come from Moss and Helton.”

         Daiya chuckled. “That sounds like a small town.”

         “It isn’t. Not really, no. Right now is a great time of year for us.” Ishimaru smiled and examined the letter again very carefully. He lowered the sheet as he added a few more things.

         The taller male smiled. “And why is that?”

         “The snow makes the people come out more. It’s the busiest time of year.” Ishimaru leaned back and smiled at his companion. “After this, you should come.”

         Daiya placed his hands on his heart and mimicked a sniffle. “And here I thought we weren’t close.”

         “We’re more complicated than that. I-it’s a merely an invitation to thank you.”

         “Which is pretty early considering we haven’t made it very far.”

         “Yes, well...”

         Daiya chuckled. “I’m honoured. Sure. I’ll swing around once this is all over.”

         Ishimaru brightened, wide eyes sparkling and eager. “Really? Now we have another goal to look forward to!”

Even if he were the type of person, Daiya couldn’t think of anything to dull the other’s joy. He merely nodded his head and settled again. The only noise that followed came from Ishimaru as he folded its later and soon deposited it into an envelope. Every so often, the fire would crackle and spit as it digested the firewood. Ishimaru balled up a few of his unused papers. He tossed them back into the fire, which crackled more rapidly in delight. Voices passed by the doors, and Daiya opened his eyes slightly, taking in the unlocked barricade. Noting that it was of no threat, his eyes lazily closed seconds later. Ishimaru sighed heavily and pumped his fists downward, flexing his arms at the accomplishment. He stood up. Daiya tilted his head over. He only opened his eyes when Ishimaru spoke.

         “To the bath!”

         “Not gonna wait for dinner first?”

         After a pause, Ishimaru declared, “To dinner!”

         “I’m not even sure they’re ready just yet,” returned the amused tone.

         Red eyes focused on the lounging companion. “No? Then we must help!” 

Oh, that was unexpected. Daiya lifted both brows as he stared at his companion. Ishimaru’s intense gaze met the mercenary’s own.

         “Help? Hmm, I thought we were guests,” Daiya responded

         _“Right!”_ Ishimaru walked over to the mercenary and grabbed his hand. “That is even more reason to help. Don’t you think?” 

It never actually occurred to the merc, so Daiya felt he was in no position to argue. He couldn’t bother to try either, especially not under the smaller brunet’s determined, relentless gaze.

 

 

 

The laughter that came from the kitchen wasn’t entirely one-sided. Ishimaru made some mistakes. He wasn’t a chef, but he was adamant about learning. His earnest was funny but never in a cruel way. The taller male stayed in one area, though the kitchen was big enough to hold the four of them moving about freely. His energy, he countered, was spent in more calculating ways. He took items as they were handed to him, dipping and washing them into the sink. When they were all sorted, one of the normal cooks traded places with him and handed him a bowl to stir with. Daiya hip checked Ishimaru when they stood side by side together. The smaller male looked up to the mercenary, blinking his wide eyes. Daiya smiled.

         “Relax a bit, kid. This was _your_ idea, anyway.”

         Ishimaru straightened his posture. “You’re right. I must approach this with more responsibility!”

         “No, no, no.” Daiya chuckled. “Ease up a little, relax. Everyone’s having fun, right?”

         Ishimaru paused. “Are _you_ having fun, Sir Oowada?”

         “Hm?” The mercenary looked to his bowl, lifting up his spoon as the contents dripped down. “I guess I am.”

Ishimaru relaxed a bit, his shoulders slumping as he focused on his task.

         “Then I shall have fun as well.”

         Daiya’s brows bunched as he laughed. “You make it sound like a mission, but. You’ll get there.” 

Once the prep was all done, the true chefs thanked their apprentices for them help, but the duo was soon booted out once the food started to cook. “No spectators!” “Now the real magic begins,” the women shouted, pulling the doors closed behind the men. The travelers stood at the door before looking to each other. Ishimaru smiled; Daiya gave a little shrug. They walked abreast down the stairs. The inn dining room was bustling with people. Chatter and laughter flung up into the air. The sound of mugs slamming onto a countertop sounded. A group cheered in merriment shortly after. Ishimaru paused on the stairs, watching the people flit about here and there. He took in the view from where he was. Daiya had slowed down, looking to his right to the rather secretive group nestled in the nook. They laughed softly to each other. A dark skinned elf lazily hit a warrior just off to the left. The warrior, face protected by a slotted helmet, turned slowly and shrugged up both shoulders. The elf sighed dramatically before changing the subject. Daiya smirked and came down to his companion’s side. He turned his gaze and looked to the people, just as Ishimaru did. He then focused on Ishimaru himself. He nudged his elbow against the smaller male’s.

         “Hey. You alright?”

         Ishimaru blinked up to the taller male. “Yes, yes. I ahm...”

He turned his head and looked at the scene in front of him. There were rounded tables set about, and a larger couch lining the furthest wall to the left. There was a bar to their immediate left next to the stairs. Between the couch and the bar, there was a large hearth with a roaring fire. Ishimaru relaxed again, and a smile set on his face. Daiya noticed and lifted both of his brows. He couldn’t help but smile as Ishimaru said:

         “Yes. This just reminds me of home.”


	2. They Move Closer Towards...

Ishimaru tugged on the straps of his bag. He brought his hood over his head to make sure it fit properly before pulling it down again. He peered over to his companion who sat on the bed, tying his shoes. Daiya looked up to the smaller male.

         “Are you still set on Borathal?” Daiya asked, sitting up slightly. “Winterthal is nearby too. We could probably find a way around there.”

         “Winterthal?” Ishimaru blinked, hands smoothing down the strap of his bag.

         “They’re sister states, though many think they’re one and the same. Borathal’s dirty and cramped if you’re travelling inward, but Winterthal’s nice. The two switch personalities the further you get in though.” Daiya stood, pulling on his coat before buttoning it over his chest. “Then, you hit the core. And they’re just... so similar.”

         “What makes them different?”

         “Winterthal’s got a castle. Big. Abandoned. Nobody used it since their ‘Loyals’ came and trashed everything, but I don’t know the details.” Daiya scratched his cheek before smiling to one side. “Travelling around got me this much, though. It might have changed since I’ve been there.”

         “I understand! I’ll keep your knowledge and store it with me.”

         “So, what’ll it be, kiddo?” 

Ishimaru took a moment to think. He reached into his pack and searched for his letter. He smoothed the envelope gently between both hands before he closed his pack once more.

         “Borathal. I’ve already made a promise.”

         Daiya nodded. “Borathal it is then. I’ll lead you out the way.”

The playful half bow is what brought Ishimaru back to his senses. Daiya stood up and pat the younger male on his shoulder. “You’ve got to focus more.” And with that, they began to exit the room. Ishimaru took one last look around. His gaze lingered on the fireplace, and then after some surprising hesitation, he closed the door. When they came to the front desk, Ishimaru held the envelope out to Iro.

         “Please, give this to Sir Naegi when you have a chance.”

         The attendant leaned forward, frowning. “Aw, you’re leaving already? The girls told me what you guys did in the kitchen. Nice kind, you two. I never heard of guests doing that before.”

         “We’re spontaneous,” Daiya added, tilting his head to one side.

         Iro chuckled. “I’ll say.” The envelope wiggled as the attendant saluted with it to Ishimaru. “He’ll get this right away. I won’t forget it.”

         “Thank you so much! We’ll be leaving then.”

         “Come back and see us soon!”

         “We’ll be back after our trip. I’m sure of it!”

Daiya and Ishimaru waved as they exited the building. Ishimaru protected his eyes, pausing as the light hit him. Daiya came to his side again.

         “I’ve got to stop walking with you on stairs,” he joked.

         Ishimaru laughed gently, sheepishly. “I am sorry. It is just my eyes.”

         Daiya began his steady way down the stairs again. “No apologies. Come on. Let’s find a caravan out of town.”

He came to the bottom of the stairs and looked around. It was incredibly quiet, even for their side of town. Daiya pulled out his sundial necklace, the time making a shadow in front of him. He hummed. 

         “It’s still early in the morning, no wonder. But still...” He shoved his hands into his pockets.

         Ishimaru followed. “It’s almost empty.”

         “Almost?” Daiya chuckled. He tilted his head to the right and leaned his body towards it. “Ah, let’s find a stable then.”

         “A... a stable?”

         “Can you ride a horse?”

         “N-not well! Or at all... No.”

         Daiya smiled and tipped his head up slightly. “Remind me to fix that then, when we have time.” 

Ishimaru nodded his head, though he wasn’t sure he would like to learn how to ride. Mostly because he had never been near a horse long enough to have any interest. Well. He supposed he would just have to see! They looked for a stable or something similar for a while. Though the city was empty, it was still pretty big to get around. So many buildings looked the same with their doors closed. After about twenty minutes, they found someone carrying a loaded basket down the road. They ended up having to ask for directions anyway.

Daiya shook his head as his partner apologised for “bothering someone with such a request”. Tch, this guy, right? He motioned for Ishimaru to follow, and the younger male did just that. After one last bow, he jogged after Daiya and came to the mercenary’s side. Daiya looked down and saw Ishimaru’s determined face. The taller male reached a hand down and rubbed his partner’s back. He pulled it away as they approached the stables.

         Daiya lifted his hand and knocked on the open door. “Hey, is this the Master’s stable?”

         “What can I do for—” The gruff voiced man stood up. He laughed loudly and approached the duo. “Damn if it ain’t Daiya!”

         “Heeey, Master Cicily. Haven’t seen you in a minute.”

         “Daiya, my boy. My boy.” 

The two clapped a hand on each other’s back before pulling away at arm’s length. Cicily looked to Ishimaru.

         “And who is this?”

         Before Ishimaru could introduce himself, Daiya interrupted. “My new business partner, Ishi.” He focused on Ishimaru, who nodded his head once. “We’re traveling around these days.”

         Cicily gave the slightly taller male a flat look. “You didn’t off your brother, did you?”

         “No. No...” Daiya chuckled and took a half step forward, leaning the left of his body towards Cicily. His voice dropped a level as he said, “Not yet.”

The two shared a laugh, and Ishimaru waited patiently, wide eyes set on the two men in front of him. Cicily noticed and cleared his throat. He gave Daiya one last look before quickly turning away. 

         “What can I do for you two?”

         “We need a horse, or something stable, so we can get out to Borathal.”

         “Stable...” Ishimaru repeated, pointedly looking to Daiya.

         Cicily snorted. “Ha! I caught it too.”

         Daiya rubbed the back of his neck. “It was an accident.”

         “Well, we’re out of horses,” Cicily replied. He looked over his shoulder, “but I have something that you would like.”

The two travelers stopped and waited. Cicily opened one of the stable doors and bent down out of sight. Daiya nudged Ishimaru with his elbow. When the smaller looked up, he just smiled to himself but didn’t say anything. He did it again when Ishimaru turned away. Daiya turned his head and smiled the slightest bit wider. This kid was fun to mess with. Ishimaru huffed and pointed at Daiya sternly. The older man emerged a few moments later with something furry, tall, and rather serpentine. Ishimaru wasn’t sure what to make of it, but Daiya took a few steps forward and stuck out his hand. He pulled it away before the creature could sniff it and tapped it on the head. The creature purred. Ishimaru was confused.

         “Brand new hayla right off the market. It was going to be sold for farming, but it was too wild. Energetic.” Cicily tipped his head up to Daiya.

         “How much should we pay for it?” The mercenary took its reigns before stroking down its snout with the same hand.

         “Keep it. If you return it back in one piece _and_ safe, there’ll be no charge, but if it dies—” The hayla snapped its head towards the older male, who brought up his hands. “We’ll talk about that later.”

         “Right,” Daiya said. He began hooking up the creature. 

As he did, Ishimaru came closer. Cicily stepped back and moved closer towards the other male. They were almost the same height. Cicily still had a few centimeters on him, though. He cleared his throat. Ishimaru’s brow furrowed then.

         “I’m unfamiliar. What sort of creature is this?”

         Cicily crossed his arms. “A hayla, many think, is some form of dragon. No wings and furred over. Its long body is what makes many a believer, but.” He tipped his head towards Ishimaru. “I’m no fool.”

Ishimaru glanced to the old man but listened.

         Cicily peered at the floor as he moved idly. “From what I know about it, it’s some manner of creature that has a few different mindsets – all of them pretty straightforward. You have this one, sort of young at heart. It has the energy that makes it good for riding and fighting. It’s pointless for meat but great for travel. You have the cynical ones. They stay out in the wild. You can’t catch them—I mean, you _can_ , but it won’t be easy. They’re practically wanderers, so no one knows really where they live. You have the ‘cute and cuddly ones’. They like to be around other people. They’re strong, and they’ll work for you. Then you have the dominant ones. Aggressive. My, they’re a force of nature I’ll never understand. I don’t know if they fight just to fight or what. But if you defeat one, they’ll stay by your side for eternity. Or so it feels like. They’re way too hard to get rid of.”

         He pointed his thumb out a window. “Old Marly has one, and she’s had it ever since her first daughter was born. Now the woman’s a grandlady and the damn thing’s still fond of her.” He grunted and folded his arms back. “Or something like that.”

         “Interesting...” Daiya muttered, adjusting his saddle before giving it a pat.

Cicily huffed at him, only bringing back Daiya’s patent smile. Ishimaru glanced to the hayla.

         “So. There’s no danger?” he questioned, voice just a bit distracted with his thoughts.

         “There’s danger _somewhere_ , but don’t take it with you through the snow. They’ll just freeze up and wait until they can get somewhere warmer. They’re a real pain to get up then.”

         “And how did you figure this out?” Daiya asked, letting his arm come to rest on the creature’s back.

         Cicily clicked his tongue. “How else do you think I know?” He sighed and flicked up a hand, letting his other drop at his side. “Get out. I’m sick’a ya. Party’s over.”

         Ishimaru walked closer to Daiya, who spoke now. He crossed both arms on the hayla, “Aww, but we were just catching up.”

         “Yeah, yeah. Here you go. You’ll need that.” Cicily handed Daiya a small pouch to hold onto. He turned his back and faced his desk. “You’ll need... Hold on. There’re one, two... There’re a few things you gotta know about feeding this beast.”

         “Lay it on me, boss.”

         “Alright, so this hayla is...” 

Ishimaru examined the animal as Cicily went over the care procedures. Some observant part of him listened, but on the whole, Ishimaru was _fascinated_ by the hayla. Its tail was thick with a sweeping thicket of hair at the very end. The fur was long over its back, but its fore and back legs were free from such an anomaly. Its neck was long, thick, but elegant. Ishimaru came to its face. He couldn’t see any visible eyes, but it had two lines of spiked ridges that went down the narrow of its face. The snout had a rounded point, and in front of the nostrils were two long tendrils of hair or fur. Smaller ones dropped down the underside of the hayla’s jaw, lengthening in size until it mixed with the fur. Ishimaru stared as though in a trace until a large paw came up, sweeping over the hayla’s snout. Ishimaru watched for a few seconds before reaching his hand forward and touching the paw. When the paw lowered, he touched the snout and gently pet there.

Cicily and Daiya observed in silence. They faced each other and then shook hands. Cicily murmured a low good luck. Daiya, his thanks. When he pulled his hand away, he called for Ishimaru and took a step back.

         “It’s always bad to wish someone luck, Cicily,” Daiya assured. “That’s when the worst things happen.”

         The older male snorted. “Then I hope you break your swinging arm, and that this hayla traps you under its body for ten thousand sunsets.”

         Daiya helped Ishimaru onto the saddle and nodded his head. “That’s more like it.”

When he hopped onto the saddle, the two travelers talked briefly and made sure they had everything. Ishimaru checked the map again quickly before tucking it into his bag. Daiya reached around and grabbed the reigns.

         “Alright, you two get outta town. Hit those high roads quick,” Cicily stated.

         Daiya nodded. “You got it, boss. We’ll see you around.”

Cicily took a few steps back and reached out an arm. He sent the two off with a mighty _“Hyah!”_ and smacked the creature’s bottom. The hayla lowered its body and took off. Ishimaru’s eyes were the smallest bit bigger. He didn’t know what to hold onto, so he leaned back against Daiya for support. The mercenary framed Ishimaru with his body. The smaller male relaxed, feeling more steady and protected.

 

 

 

Daiya and Ishimaru set out. The hayla kicked up dirt under its paws. Daiya had to steer it away from the rocky hillsides it wanted to climb. If anything, just for Ishimaru’s sake. Ishimaru took in the scenery as they traveled, but their travels weren’t notable for a bit of the way. They landed in Borathal. Daiya helped Ishimaru settle onto the ground, and the shorter male opened up his map, planning the course ahead. Almost a day or so ahead, there was a split path that led to Able and Ample. Ample looked further away. Ishimaru debated internally still on taking that path. He shook his head and curled the map again. When he unfurled it, it turned to a local map of Borathal. Naturally, there wasn’t much to it, but Ishimaru could see some of the shops outlined nearby. They went for those.

The original plan was to stock up while traveling to the edge of Borathal. They wanted to stay for half a day, but they got caught up in looking around and well. It wasn’t until sunrise before they managed to get out of the city. It was almost full dark when they came to the split path Ishimaru saw on his maps. To their right, camps blocked their way to Ample, and that only reassured Ishimaru’s feeling that he was right about choosing Able. They travelled down the left path but had to stop once it was too dark to travel. They held up shelter at an abandoned shack. The hayla sat down with a heavy thump and tucked its limbs under its body. It lowered its head down and let down a whinny of a sound before it fell still. Ishimaru walked over before he placed his hand on its head. It gave a happy thump of its tail. Ishimaru smiled; it was alive.

They unpacked a bit. Even though they figured it would be a while before they set out again, they didn’t want to scramble when the time came. Ishimaru cleared a spot for a fire. He lined a whole in the floor with stones. Daiya salvaged some of the fallen wood. They had to cipher out the bad when they couldn’t start the fire. When they blaze started going, the discarded planks joined again. It was the perfect time to sit down and talk about everything, to figure out more about the pilgrimage. But Daiya knew if Ishimaru opened up those maps again, they would consume him for the rest of the night. Instead, Daiya grabbed Ishimaru’s bag and moved it. It was still within reach, but if Ishimaru wanted it, he’d have to get up from his comfortable place and come around the fire. Didn’t seem as though he wanted that. Ishimaru pouted but left his bag where it was. After all, it wasn’t dire. He didn’t need it right this instance. Daiya sat back on his hands, smiling to his companion. 

         “There you go. Now you’ve no choice but to enjoy the fire.” Daiya tipped his head with a smile. “Not that that’ll be hard for you, it seems.”

         Ishimaru perked up. “What do you mean?”

Daiya sat up and lowered his legs. He crisscrossed them, letting his ankles rest on top of each other. He brought his hands forward and rested his arms on his knees. Ishimaru wasn’t sure how to get comfortable on the floor at first. He ended up turning to the side and drew a leg up. He stretched the other out and waited for Daiya’s answer, which came rather smoothly.

         “I’ve caught you staring at the fire like it was your best friend or some family member. Either you’ve got a fetish I need to watch out for, or there’s something else you’re not telling me.” Daiya leaned closer, a brow cocking up slyly but lowering an instant later. “You gonna burn that temple down, aren’t ya?”

         “W-what!? _No!_ It’s nothing like that!”

Daiya laughed as he sat back, nodding his head.

         “I figured it wouldn’t be. You don’t seem like the kind of guy. Do you have a god that’s a fire entity or something?” 

Ishimaru fell at ease again, enough though he was still huffing. Daiya tried to keep it together.

         “It’s nothing as revering as that, I assure you,” Ishimaru began. “Back home, we just have a tradition. Every winter, we keep our fires going.” The smile, soft and admiring, came back. “It’s surprising that more people do not stay home.”

         “You’d think something like that would be a cautionary tale.”

         Daiya was rewarded with his first, direct laugh. “So you’d think. It’s like the fire protects our homes while we’re away. It waits for us and hugs us with warmth when we return. It...” He trailed off and sat up immediately looking to Daiya. “I did not mean to spill such rabble! It –”

         “It’s okay. It’s okay.” Daiya waved his hand. “I can understand something like that. Kind of.” He rubbed under his nose before he continued. “I’ve always had my little brother. Mondo’s a handful, but heh, that guy. He’s always been my ‘burning fire’, to put it that way. He’s got my back. He’s wild and outta control when you leave him to his own devices, but I’ve never seen someone as happy to see me come home.” The mercenary looked up. “We could be gone our separate ways for ten weeks, slashing and hacking and collecting all the gold we can. But you know what he does when we see each other?”

Ishimaru shook his head, delighted that Daiya was telling him a story – was opening up.

         “He shouts from wherever he is. ‘Hey, big bro!’ he scream and attract as much attention as possible.” Daiya paused and chuckled, shaking his head. “That guy is one of a kind.”

         “It must be good to have a little brother!”

         “Yeah, when he’s not being a little monster.” Daiya smirked though. The insult was all in good fun, even if the ‘monster’ in question wasn’t there to hear it.

         Ishimaru laughed again. The sound was... rather nice. “Amazing.” 

Daiya watched the other male before bending his right arm briefly. 

         “I gotta ask you something.”

         Red eyes focused solely on Daiya  “Sure thing!”

         The mercenary paused before finally asking, “A few days back, at the inn, you said something about us being complicated.”

Ishimaru slowly straightened, in that way he does under so many different emotions. Daiya’s face relaxed, becoming truly neutral for the first time since they met. Ishimaru lowered his gaze before answering. 

         “I said we weren’t familiar.” Daiya nodded. “And it’s true, yes.”

         “Right.”

         “I don’t want to falsely assume we are friends just because we’re travelling alone together.”

         “Well, we could be. We could stay up all night around this fire here and tell each other secrets.”

         Ishimaru let out a sigh and gave a soft smile. “We could, but we would be useless for travelling.”

Daiya huffed through his nose and tilted his head back. He hit the heel of his palm against his forehead.

         “Gods, that’s right.”

They shared a brief laugh. Ishimaru looked down to his hands as he twiddled his thumbs together. 

         “I was scared. I’m sorry. This is my first pilgrimage, and I did not know the etiquette. I have heard that mercenaries are –”

         “A wild, disgruntled sort?”

         “B-basically! Hired swords are usually so reckless, but you have been most kind, Sir Oowada.”

Daiya let out a huff of laughter, shaking his head. Ishimaru tried again, placing a hand on the ground most passionately.

         “L-let us be friends then! If that is okay with you.”

Daiya hummed and thought about it. He nodded his head not even a few seconds later. Ishimaru’s eyes glimmered in the fire’s light. The word ‘determined’ was more than just a trait. It just happened to be who Ishimaru _was_. Daiya was realising that.

         “Yeah, sure. It could be fun.” The taller male shrugged up a shoulder. “Why not?”

Ishimaru’s smile was bright and almost innocent. Daiya wasn’t sure what he had expected.

         “I promise that you won’t regret it!” The ‘determined’ male promised.

         “You know what, Ishi.” Daiya turned his body in a way where he was resting his upper body against the floor. His lower body angled just a bit. “I am sure that I will not.”


	3. Fight; Protect; Discover

         “You know, I’ve never seen you fighting or anything.”

Daiya stood in front of a window with his arms crossed over his chest. The sunlight filtered in through the broken windows. The light caressed Daiya’s form, accentuating his body in its glow. Ishimaru looked up to the taller male, noticing how much more threatening yet serene the mercenary looked. Daiya was made of interesting contrasts. The shorter male stood and ran his fingers through his spiky hair.

         “You’re right. I haven’t been honest with you, but I would much rather show you. If the time comes.”

         Daiya leaned his head against the wall, brows lifting slightly. “If it doesn’t come?” 

Ishimaru quieted before heading to the lopsided door. He pulled it open carefully and gazed out. There was a soft layer of snow. There was a nice, plush layer of snow half a meter high. His eyes took in the surroundings, the animal tracks left in the snow, and he breathed in the crisp, cold, familiar air. Daiya watched and walked over, standing behind his companion. He closed his eyes as a breeze rolled towards them. The hayla rumbled in content.

         “Let’s go get something to eat,” Ishimaru stated. He reached up and pulled his hood over his head. “We’ve a long trek ahead of us.”

         Daiya chuckled. “When’d it get shorter?” 

Ishimaru smiled a bit and glanced over his shoulder towards the hayla. It stayed sleepily in its position. He wondered how cold it was. He pulled his thoughts away enough to lead Daiya out of the shack. Ah... The warm sun contrasted against the winter chill on his face. Ishimaru let out a breath. They walked around for a bit and scavenged. Wildlife scittered away when one of them approach. Ishimaru found himself pausing, reaching out a hand to a small squirrel with very large, pointy ears. It hopped over to him before jumping and landing on his hand, upside down.

 

Ishimaru blinked in confusion, watching the little creature as it nibbled on his fingers. Daiya soon came over, pointing out something he found. Ishimaru and the little squirrel-like animal perked up to the mercenary. Soon after, the little animal was gone. Daiya chuckled and cupped his neck. “I scare away your friend there?” The two continued their salvage-combined-exploration. When they finally set back towards the shack, Ishimaru had an armful of their spoils. Daiya had some of the bigger objects. 

         “Looks good enough,” Daiya assessed, picking through Ishimaru’s finds with one hand. “The hayla can’t eat this though. We’ll have to keep that away from it.”

         Ishimaru craned up his head. “Why is that?”

         “Well, it’s—” 

The two jerked their attention back towards the shack. There was a loud bellow in that direction. They spared no moment to look at each other.

         “Come! We have to hurry!” Ishimaru shouted.

         “Right behind you.”

The two ran back towards their shelter. Bodies flew back from the doorway. A thin layer of the hayla’s fur had bristled up, its talons drawn out. It was defensive and angry. Daiya placed his hand on his battleaxe. “Stay here,” he instructed as he hurried over. Ishimaru wasn’t sure what to do. His arms filled with valuable food. He looked around as the mercenary settled in place. Daiya lowered his stance.

         “Come oooon,” came a laughing voice. Daiya turned his head towards it. “The two of you _know_ this is Dublin Territory. You can’t just _run_ in here and _hide out_. That’s just rude.” A long red nail pointed down towards Daiya. “You’ve to introduce yourselves.”

         “Oh, I’m _very_ sorry.” Daiya reached up his hand to his mouth and whistled. Shadows fell down on either side of him. About five other shadowy men stood at the ready. “Boys, let’s show some manners.”

The combined bellow grabbed Ishimaru’s attention. He watched as Daiya’s shadow men launched forward to attack.

         “We are the Diamonds,” he announced, parrying a slash and pushing his opponent in the way of a firearm attack. He kicked the body forward towards the shooter. “ _Crazy_ Diamonds, we prefer.” He curved his body to the right and tilted his weapon in that direction as he protected himself. He glanced up to their boss. “Who are you?” Daiya asked with a smile. He flicked up his weapon and headbutt the guy in front of him. He crossed his axe down for a finishing slash. “Show some respect!” 

The female crossed her arms, gritting her teeth before placing her hands on her sides authoritatively. She ignored Daiya throwing back her own words at her.

         She laughed wickedly. “Finally, this is interesting.”

The female slowly lifted her hands, pressing her index fingers and thumbs together. Through the teardrop shape between her hands, she let out a sudden, burst of a shout. The shadow men twisted as they were slashed in half by the sudden stream of air. They faded away in wisps of darkness. Daiya crossed his arms in front of his body, protecting himself from the cutting blast. He almost looked over his shoulder to see if Ishimaru was okay, but his train of thought was interrupted when someone jabbed forward to attack him. 

The woman shifted her weight as she overlooked the fight from the cliff top. She extended her hands out, holding them palms up as she regarded the solo mercenary against the ten or so fighters left. Her hair seemed more wild as she made her proclamation.

         “My name is Captain— eh?”

She never did finish her sentence. A blast of energy flung three of her men away from Daiya. They smacked into the haphazard assortment of rocks. One of the bodies groaned and crumpled. Her head snapped towards the interloper. Ishimaru stood just a bit in front of the hayla now, his arms free of clutter. Two items were strapped to his left side. The Captain narrowed her eyes. His stance... Daiya turned his body towards his partner, the smile on his face easy but genuine. Ishimaru stood with his right leg and arm extended. His left hand was positioned up towards the sky. Energy flared from his critical red eyes. The captain flung an arm out.

         “Fliers!” The Captain shouted. The remaining members of her coterie stood at attention. “Get them! Show them no mercy.”

         Daiya stood up straight and tapped his axe on his shoulder. “I hate when they get this way. Right...” He looked over to his free shoulder as a figure landed behind him. “Ishi?” 

Ishimaru tipped his head back, blinking up at the taller male. There was a unified yell, and the two travelers concentrated once again, and both took calming breaths. Isihmaru stood with his hands out, posture perfectly straight; his palms faced towards him. His hands were stiff with the fingers pointing towards each other with a space between them. Three bandits rushed towards him. His movements were swift. He already advanced past them, now armed with batons. His enemies had only a moment to groan or react to their pain before they crumpled. He focused his attention to the next set. He waited until they were closer, but they stopped. They raised up weapons to fire at him. He was already ready.

The first blast came, so he vanished. Unbeknownst to them, he lowered his stance while immune to their vision. He swept his foot, purposefully kicking up snow, and they shot again. He jumped from the snow before they realised the deception. His baton hit one of them in the neck, leaving the shooter stunned. Just as his cover fell, Ishimaru landed in front of the one still standing and shoved both batons into their body. “Strike them!” Ishimaru shouted, feeling a wave of shock energy roll through his body and into theirs. He jumped away when the weak screaming started. He swept turned his body around, gazing down to their fallen opponent. He flicked his head up and looked towards Daiya. The mercenary stood upright unhurriedly. He glanced at Ishimaru and smiled, nodding his head to his partner. 

         “We’re going to have to talk about _that_ later.”

Ishimaru’s serious face melted away when Daiya spoke to him. He pointed to himself and laughed reticently. Well, he saw that one coming. The no-name captain dropped just a few meters in front of them. Ishimaru straightened up, and Daiya looked back towards the self-proclaimed Captain. She muttered something under her breath— “Now you’ll pay” —and targeted one of them. She punched the ground with her left fist, forcing a wave of earth to ripple and send Daiya flying away. The mercenary hit the ground and rolled. His body only stopped when it came in contact with his fallen enemies. His axe clattered away from him. “Dammit,” he coughed, moving to sit up. 

Ishimaru pressed his lips together, trying to mask his distress. He charged at her, but the Captain dodged him, thrusting up a thin wall of rock between her and him. When he crashed through, she was already elsewhere. With her pinkies extended, she jabbed them into the neck of the hayla. With a whine and a shriek, it slumped over. Gods, Ishimaru hoped it wasn’t dead. “No!” he shouted and twisted his batons. He hurried towards her again. His mind wasn’t thinking, his body acting on its own. It was pure instinct now. As he ran, he shoved the batons into his belt loops again. The Captain rolled off the creature and set her gaze on him. She pointed.

         “You are my target now, boy.”

         “You’ll pay for that!”

         “Imitation will get nowhere!” She smiled cruelly and swept her hand out. “I have no mind for idle flattery!”

Ishimaru let out a sharp exhale. His eyes were trained on the woman, but his focus was interrupted by an uppercut. He hadn’t properly centered. As his feet came in contact with the ground, the woman dolled out a beating. Ishimaru vanished once he found himself. He reappeared, standing behind his attacker. Red energy flared from the young male’s eyes. He reached an arm back, knocking the woman on the back of the head. She turned around and returned the blow; they exchanged punches. Daiya finally righted his body and tried to figure out how to intervene. He watched Ishimaru and the Captain fight and surmised that Ishimaru could hold his own for now. Daiya grit his teeth as he stood. His eyes met the hayla; he decided to run over. Had to help the steed in case they needed a quick way out of here.

Ishimaru’s bright, fiery eyes spotted Daiya as he started moving. The mystic bared his teeth briefly as he swung his arms back and pushed forward. He knocked the woman back, sending her rolling across the snow. Before she could create another seismic, he grabbed his batons out of the pack and threw them towards her with frightening accuracy. She deflected them both and barely had time to raise her arms and protect herself as the shorter male stomped down. She deflected him from her arms but then slumped limply onto the ground. Ishimaru shook his head, extinguishing the fires briefly before they flared back up again. He changed his aura. 

He corralled the snow around her and swiped both hands to the left, hardening the substance. He groaned and fell down to one knee, swallowing thickly. Daiya ran over, some drawn out moments later, just as Ishimaru uncurled his hand and dissipated the snow cage. The Captain had fallen into a cold sleep. It was the best Ishimaru could do, but if she didn’t wake up soon, she would freeze anyway. Daiya helped him up with one hand. Ishimaru fell against his chest. 

         “How’s the hayla?” the shorter male panted, feeling a bit winded.

         Daiya rubbed his back. “It’s fine. Just stunned for a bit.” He tugged Ishimaru with him. “Come on, buddy. We gotta get out of here.”

         Ishimaru’s head limply tilted towards the items he left behind. “But... our supplies.”

         Daiya snorted softly. “Ishi, you’re worried about the wrong thing.”

         “Ah... maybe I am.” 

The mercenary paused as he felt the weight suddenly slump on him. He held Ishimaru in his arms and touched the male’s face. “Dammit, Ishi,” he muttered before standing up. He clicked his tongue. The hayla shakily stood up, and Daiya checked on it one last time. After it lapped messily at the green potion, it shook its body and whinnied. The mercenary set Ishimaru on the saddle, letting him lean forward on the hayla’s neck. The creature sat its head upward, keeping the human steadied dutifully. Daiya came back to the steed after a bit and stuffed the batons into Ishimaru’s back. The mercenary pulled the bag onto his body, adjusting it slightly. He straddled the steed and led them away.

West Market... West Market. Daiya snapped the reigns, and the hayla took off. The mercenary pulled his companion closer to his body as the creature began to scale the cliffside. For Ishimaru’s sake, they would have to get there soon, but Daiya had no worries. He pressed his feet against the hayla’s sides. The creature snorted fiercely and jumped onto the snowy cliff top. It dug its talons into the earth, and then with a bellow, it ran on.


	4. Mind, Body, and Other Soul

Ishimaru groaned when he woke up. He rubbed his hands against his face. His body felt sore all over, and he didn’t want to move. He wasn’t surprised to find that he was in a new place. He just wanted to know where he was. He sat up slowly and took in his surroundings. The large heavy curtains were drawn back. Dust covered the bookshelves that lined the walls on either side of the windows. One of the windowpanes was broken. The others were covered in a thin film of dust as well. There was no fireplace in the room. Ishimaru pulled himself out of bed, and his feet were greeted by a plush, rounded area rug. Ishimaru took in the designs and smiled. He could tell from the fine, geometric patterns that they made it to West Market.

There was jingling, and a hound wiggled its way from underneath Ishimaru’s bed. The male backed up a bit. The hound barked, waggling its tail excitedly at the awakened visitor. The door opened shortly after. A woman walked in with Daiya in tow.

         “Looks like your friend’s going to be alright,” she stated as Daiya walked over. Her voice was melodic but matter-of-fact.

         The mercenary chuckled and nodded his head. “Thanks for helping us out.” 

She hummed out an ‘mhm’ and turned on her heel. She whistled, and the hound barked before excitedly following after her. Daiya ran his fingers through Ishimaru’s hair before ruffling it fondly. Ishimaru reached up a hand – whining “O-Oowada!” – and bat away his partner’s. Daiya chuckled and relented. The smaller male huffed through his nose.

          “So, care to tell me what happened back there?” the mercenary began, strutting over to peer out the dusty window. Kids were playing in the street. Oh, no. Not playing – they pickpocketed a man.

         Ishimaru let out a small laugh, knowing there was no way for him to get out of it. “I’m a gifted rogue,” he clarified. “We’re often called ‘mystics’, but the term seems so much more... holier than I prefer.”

         “‘Magic knives’, ‘war mages’, ‘the sword and the flame’...” Daiya recited, leaning his shoulder against the window frame.

         The rogue nodded his head. “I’ve heard such things too—though the last is unfamiliar to me.”

         Daiya chuckled. “You don’t travel in my social circles, yet anyway.”

Ishimaru walked over and reached out a hand. He drew it back to himself and pressed his lips together. He stood straighter, boots knocking together softly. Daiya side glanced to the male standing beside him.

         “Thank you so much, for saving my life,” Ishimaru expressed. “I should have known that the battle would take more out of me. I’m improperly trained with my Ethos.” 

Daiya’s lips parted slightly. He lowered his arms away and faced Ishimaru.

         “So Ethos are a real thing, huh?” he inquired softly.

         Ishimaru nodded his head slowly. He brought a hand up to his chest. “Mine is named Ishida. He’s almost like the pure opposite of me. Loud and cunning, but once he’s thrown forcibly into the heat of battle, he’s great for protection.” The rogue paused, rolling his lips together. “I denied training many times. It’s my fault. I prepared so hard for the pilgrimage, but when it came to my Ethos, I just wasn’t ready.”

         He lifted his head suddenly, sweeping his hand down from his chest. “I-it’s not as though I’m naive,” he countered to a response that never came. “I just am not in harmony as I should be. It’s a very tiring adventure. I’m not sure about the extent of my mana once he comes into play. It’s...” Ishimaru bunched his thick brows, turning his head away. “I failed you. I never gave you the information you needed to know, Oowada. I... I fully apologi—”

He stopped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder. He lifted up his gaze, fat tears getting ready to spill from the corners of his eyes. Daiya stared down at him, calm and quiet. After a tense moment – especially for Ishimaru – Daiya smiled genially and drew his hand away. He coolly placed his hands in his pockets as he walked past his ‘war mage’. He chuckled oh so softly as he crossed the room.

         “I watched you fight that lady...” Daiya stated, steps slowly. He shifted his weight dramatically to one foot and then to the other as he calmly set it down. “I really think that I should be telling you thanks.” He looked over his shoulder, smiling softly. “You know?”

         “Oowada...”

Daiya’s smile brightened, eyes closing as he flashed Ishimaru a lesser-known grin. He pulled a hand from his pocket and opened the door wide. His voice bubbled up as he rounded the corner. The hound popped briefly into view; upper body lowered and lower body wagging away. It paused and looked to Ishimaru, panting happily. Its attention was jerked away, once the owner started calling for it. The hound bounded out of view again, and Ishimaru was still standing. He stared at the open doorway. A broad smile curved his features. He brought his hands up to his chest and peered down at them. 

         “You’re welcome... Daiya.”

 

 

 

         Two hands gestured to the North. “You got about six days this way before you reach your temple. If you want to travel with the caravan, you’re gonna have to wait two more days.”

         Ishimaru nodded his head. “That sounds perfect.” He turned his attention to the hayla at Daiya’s side. “But what about...?”

         Daiya and the old man gazed at the creature as well. “We can’t take him with us, if I remember what Cicily said,” the mercenary muttered. 

The _old_ man glared up at something Daiya something powerful. Ishimaru noticed and was about to say something when the man snatched the reigns from Daiya’s hand.

         “That damn Cicily! Further down the mountain, right?”

         “Cicily me Rofini,” Daiya elaborated, placing a hand on his hip. “Down in Six Man’s Town, correct.”

         The old man gave an ugly snort. “That gnarled bastard stole from me _years_ ago! I can’t believe he sent you here!!”

         Daiya looked to Ishimaru, plucking the smaller male’s shoulder with his left hand. “It’s not nice to talk about people as though you haven’t seen a mirror,” Daiya stated very lowly. He nonchalantly brushed dust from Ishimaru’s shoulder.

The smaller male jumped up, grabbed Daiya’s hand with his right one, and smacked the mercenary’s arm with his free hand. Daiya chuckled as the rogue pointed up at him.

         “Haha, what~?”

         “I heard that too!” the old man snarled. He rubbed his chin viciously and frowned at the ground. 

Even Ishimaru was a bit worried about the man’s perpetually irate state.

         “You come back this way; you pay me fifteen gold fer taking care of your animal!”

         Daiya tipped his head, but Ishimaru spoke. “We haven’t agreed to –”

         “Fifteen, I said!” the loud reaction caused Ishimaru to nearly jumped out of his skin. Daiya rubbed a hand over his friend’s back. “And that includes today! Don’t waste my time.”

The older man hobbled off. The hayla was particular about going with him, but begrudgingly, it went. Ishimaru squeezed Daiya’s hand tightly.

         “I know it isn’t polite to say this, but that man is _unpleasant_ ,” Ishimaru mumbled hauntily.

         Daiya canted his head towards the rogue. “Trust me when I say this, but ‘unpleasant’ is being polite.” He turned and nudged Ishimaru with his elbow. “Come on. Let’ s go see what this town has to eat. We might have to stock up supplies before we get to your temple.”

Ishimaru walked alongside Daiya, still a little miffed about the encounter. He relaxed once the various aromas of food wafted from every door, window, and entryway. Daiya closed his eyes and took a deep breath, muscled chest puffing as he did.

         “Now this reminds _me_ of home,” he declared, voice warm and dreamlike.

         “Did you cook a lot back home?”

         “I had to,” Daiya assured. “Otherwise my little bro would have eaten tables raw. Can’t have that. Gotta have some class, y’know. We may be dirty mercs and all, but...” He trailed off, teeth showing in a small smile.

Ishimaru’s breath swelled to his throat. Happiness overtook him in a way he couldn’t describe. He was glad to have picked Daiya for this trip. Ishimaru’s mouth curved softly at the edges. He cupped Daiya’s forearm and pointed towards an open shoppe door.

         “This smells nice,” he asserted, “and look. I see pastries and ale and everything.”

         “Pastries and alcohol. You really know how to woo a guy.”

         Ishimaru rolled his eyes and pulled his partner. “It’s important to get our energy up for the days ahead. They have some... things to drink, so why don’t you relax a little?” He took a hesitant look around before adding, “I’m sure we will be safe here.”

         “I’m sure too.” Daiya brought up his arm and leaned down, hooking it around Ishimaru’s neck. “If you’re paying for me, I’m _really_ going to think we’re dating.”

         The rogue blushed hard and stared wide-eyed at the ground. “We are merely eating!”

Daiya laughed out a playful “I know, I know” and led the way into the establishment. He arched his back once two hands firmly set upon his back. Ishimaru pushed his friend along, wanting to make sure there was no funny business. The rogue came to stand at the taller male’s side once they were greeted.

The _smell_ of the food was delicious. Ishimaru expressed his excitement, leaning over to the fanciful displays of cakes and meals, and oh! Daiya was leaned back in his chair, head tipped back as he just enjoyed the aromatic show. He curled his fingers in his pockets, nails scratching along his thighs. Ishimaru slapped his hands on the table. 

         “This is wonderful!” he exclaimed. “I’ve never been in a tavern before! And this one is so...”

         “It’s a combination tavern. A little more upscale,” Daiya explained, voice a little gravelly. He was far away in a happy place. “They’re kinda like restaurants, but I dunno. They focus heavily on the drinking.”

         “And how!” inserted the server, balancing the traveler’s meals on one arm. “I got you boys set up nicely. How about a tip?”

         Ishimaru blinked up. “Ah. Shouldn’t we tip you?”

         The smirk was playful. The server nodded. “Be sure you do, _but_.”

The plates were set down in a precise order. Ishimaru’s eyes twinkled on the fine pastry in front of him.

         “Eat the cake first,” continued the friendly advice. “Everything else’ll just melt away and leave you feeling good.”

The served flipped the tray to the front, holding it in front of their body. Ishimaru, still dazzled by the rectangular, layered cake, only looked away when the server left. He started to call for them.

         “I got that,” Daiya spoke up, still leaning back in his chair. This time, his head was upright. His hooded gaze set on Ishimaru. “You deserve it – being a hero and all.”

         “Thank you, Oowada!” Ishimaru said a brief prayer before he picked up his fork and separated a piece. Right before he shoved the morsel right in, he hurriedly muttered, “Er, Daiya!”

The mercenary fought back a grin. He cleared his throat and leaned forward, propping his head up on his knuckles. Ishimaru, at that moment, decided to _deeply appreciate_ the cake. 

         Daiya canted his head. “What was that?”

         “Hmr?”

         “I thought I heard ‘Daya’.”

         “Hm?”

         “I thought I heard _you_ say ‘Daiya’,” the mercenary teased. He lifted his head up as he pointed to his partner. His chin came down to rest again.

Ishimaru bunched his brows like he was thinking. He rolled his eyes slowly —looking in every direction but at Daiya.

         “Well if that’s how it is, _Kiyotaka_ ,” Daiya stated as he sat up. His fingers wrapped around the fork and knife as he did, “then you are most humbly welcome.”

Sportive imitation of his syntax aside, Ishimaru was floored by the reciprocation of his first name. He swallowed down the cake and was very glad he couldn’t speak. Daiya’s lips quirked up at one corner. He decided to be merciful and give Ishimaru a break. He dug into the meat chop in front of him, savouring the taste as he placed it on his tongue. Ishimaru’s embarrassment deflated after a while. When he had finished his cake, he sighed calmly and thanked Daiya for his kindness, moments before lecturing him for his playful – that is, flirty – nature. Daiya only smirked and raised his hands up in defense. He leaned back and chewed thoughtfully. Ishimaru smoothed his hands over his lap. His attention perked up when Daiya began to speak.

          “How about,” the mercenary began. He lifted up his right hand. “How about we work on your training while we’re here. It’s only a couple of days but who knows when you’ll need to knock out captains with long fingernails?”

Ishimaru smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. He made a soft noise in agreement.

         “It wouldn’t hurt,” he agreed, rubbing his hands together. “We could spend our time productively. The temple isn’t much further now!”

         “It’s just going to be a long, cold climb.”

Ishimaru was quiet for a bit. He placed his hands on the table.

         “We should buy new clothing!” he all but exclaimed.

         Daiya crossed his arms, humming softly. “You sound excited.”

         The rogue beamed, curling his fingers against the table. “This is the final leg of my journey. Of course, I’m a little excited!”

         The mercenary nodded his head and leaned forward, bracing his head against his hand again. “I hope you don’t plan on sparring with me in your new clothes. I wouldn’t want to get them dirty.”

         Ishimaru folded his hands together and huffed out through his nose. “Do not think it will be so easy,” he stated, voice firm and eyes unblinking.

         Daiya quirked up a brow and smirked. “Is that so?”

Ishimaru gave a definite nod of his head. Daiya chuckled and canted his head to the side.

         “Well then, Ishi~ Challenge accepted.”

 

 

 

The next day was just as Daiya offered. The two filled them with training. Even if his body was too sore, the rogue would pull away some time for himself to pray and meditate. After a practically grueling session that lasted into the night, Ishimaru walked out to the backyard of the house they were staying at. He blinked up at the moon. It was a lovely, bright white-blue colour. He took a few steps forward. A few stars twinkled before starting to dim. His lips tugged up faintly at the corners. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The world around him fell into silence. He could feel the moon’s light as though it were a presence that surrounded him. The rogue smoothed his hands up the front of his body, pushed them up his chin, covered his face, and raised them to the sky. As he did, he took in another slow, steady breath and held it as he held his hands skyward. Ishimaru turned his head to the left and opened his arms slowly, lowering them down to his sides as he sighed out through his nose. The soreness was just a distant thought in his mind now.

The rogue opened his eyes, the fire burning softly in his eyes. He could feel the power swim through his body, coursing idly through like a lazy school of fish. Ishimaru’s vision darkened. The world melted away and left him alone with the moon and the growing sensation of his Ethos. Ishimaru puffed up his chest and let out a very sharp _ha_. He watched as the darkness weakly rippled before him. He closed his eyes and chewed the inside of his cheek. The harmony was growing, but would it get stronger in just two days? Ishimaru opened his eyes and almost jumped out of his skin when he saw his Ethos manifested in front of him. Ishida crossed his spiked arms. Ishimaru’s eyes lowered to them. Ishida curled and uncurled the fingers of his right hand. The deep red gradient on that arm swelled up and retreated down the length of his arm. Ishimaru focused back on the Ethos’ face. Unlike the few other times they had ‘met’, Ishida didn’t have anything cruel or biting to say. Instead, he suddenly grinned wickedly.

“About time!” he huffed, teeth bared in his amused grinning. “Keep it up.” That was it, the short-spoken reassurance that Ishimaru needed. He figured that they wouldn’t be one hundred percent harmonised by the time Ishimaru reached the Grey Mountains’ summit, but he wouldn’t give up while there was still progress to make. The Ethos extended out a deep red hand. Ishimaru hesitated a moment before he took it and drew Ishida towards his body. His sigh sounded louder – felt bigger – than it possibly was, but it echoed around him—drew him out of that dark world he was so briefly in. When he opened his eyes, the moon still watched over him.

Ishimaru brought his hand up to his head and laughed gently. Or. Wait. He didn’t laugh. He opened his eyes, half expecting to see Ishida again. Instead, Daiya was strolling leisurely towards him. The merc had his hands in his pockets. Daiya raised a brow as he stepped closer to the rogue, who placed his hands at his sides. 

         “Someone looks really relaxed,” Daiya noted. “Don’t tell me I missed a chance at spiritual enlightenment.”

         “It’s never too late for that,” Ishimaru assured.

         A chuckle. “If you say so, then I’m sure that’s true.” 

Ishimaru kept his gaze on his companion, who turned his gaze up and looked to the sky. Daiya let out a soft “wow....”, slightly amazed at the clear, beautiful view.

         “Look, you can even see the snow clouds.” Daiya pointed up with his left hand. He brought it back to his pocket a few seconds after. “Just a bit anyway...”

Ishimaru tried to ignore how the moonlight was hitting his companion. He observed the sky himself.

         “Ah... You’re right.”

Daiya sideglanced to the shorter male, that small, self-assured smile on his face. It was his turn to ‘ignore’ how Ishimaru looked in the moonlight. That determined look — it was almost as though Ishimaru was challenging the heavens just by glancing up. Daiya thought it was handsome, but he couldn’t let such a blatant compliment pass. He laughed silently to himself, walking past the rogue. He patted Ishimaru on the shoulder as he went by. 

         “One more time.”

Daiya paused and turned slightly to his companion. Ishimaru’s body tensed briefly. Daiya could just make out the shift of muscles in the moonlight as Ishimaru readied himself. 

         “Let’s train one more time!”

         The mercenary paused. “Sure you not too stiff?” Daiya sighed and pulled his hands free, cupping a shoulder as he rolled it. “I’m feeling a little tense myself.”

         “I will not rest –” Ishimaru pivoted quickly. “– while there’s still progress to be had!”

Daiya waited a moment, his teeth showing slightly in his smirk. He faced his companion.

         “At least I know you’re not lazy.” Daiya cracked his knuckles.

         Ishimaru lowered into his stance.

          “Ready?”

         The rogue’s expression intensified. “Ready!”

         Daiya huffed in amusement. “Atta boy.”


	5. The End and Home are Near

Ishimaru woke and rubbed his chest when he did. He groaned softly. This time the pain was a little more prominent. He guffawed at the thought of his body aching, mentally noting that all of their practice was really paying off. His laughter roused Daiya from his slumber. The merchant groaned softly as he sat up. He reached his arms up and stretched, brows knit together. The rogue glanced in his companion’s direction, the grin on his face untamed. Daiya’s arms fell heavily; he trained his gaze on Ishimaru.

          “Your fire is truly alive and well!” Ishimaru exclaimed. “Our training sessions have been so invigorating!”

         Daiya smiled to himself. “And yours is never-ending.” He looked to Ishimaru again. “How can I keep up with you?”

         “You’re doing fine!” the rogue sat up, innocently ignoring the joke there. He stretched his arms forward, wincing slightly. He looked to Daiya. “We should take a bath!”

         The mercenary turned his head to the window, blinking up as the sunlight hurt his eyes. He hummed softly. “We should, and we need to find that caravan.” He pointed his thumb towards it, facing Ishimaru. “Remember it leaves today, yeah.”

         Ishimaru pulled his cover away, wincing as he stood energetically. “Right!” he agreed. Daiya stood up with less enthusiasm. “We should prepare for the day!”

         The mercenary held Ishimaru by the shoulder. “Don’t hurt yourself, Mr. Energized. C’mon, let’s hit the baths.”

The rogue let out a shy laugh but agreed anyway. They walked together. Ishimaru excitedly talked about Daiya’s technique. He shook his hands, relaxing the tension in his wrists. Daiya nudged the smaller male with his elbow, complimenting Ishimaru on being a quick learner. The rogue stopped in his tracks, taking in the compliment before chasing after his companion.

Ishimaru leaned back against a side of the large, square bath. He sighed through his nose, taking in a deep, cleansing breath. Daiya laced his fingers together and stretched his arms forward, the bones letting out a comfortable pop. He groaned and leaned back against the opposite wall.

         “What will you do after?” Ishimaru asked, once the silence began to settle.

         Daiya leaned his head back, glancing up to the ceiling. “Find my lil’ bro and get ready for the next adventure, I guess.” He smirked and shrugged up a shoulder. “Same old, same old.”

Ishimaru opened his slightly and stared down into the water. He could see his hands through the milky water.

         “You?” Daiya returned, tipping his head to the side. 

The rogue brought his head up, wide eyes blinking again. Daiya fought back a laugh, and he was only a bit successful. Ishimaru turned his head, gazing out the window. 

         “I’m going to go home... and spend more time harmonising my Ethos.” Ishimaru smiled and nodded his head once. “Yes, I believe that is the best course of action.”

         Daiya adjusted himself, legs crossing underwater. “Sounds like a good idea. You always so organised?”

         Ishimaru’s eyes set on Daiya before his head turned as well. “Yes, or rather, I try to be.”

         The mercenary brought up a hand rested his cheek against it. “Looks like I could learn a thing or two from you.”

         Ishimaru brought a hand up to his mouth, covering a laugh. “You cannot be serious.”

         A soft hum. Daiya’s lips twitched upward. “And why not?”

         “You’ve already been teaching me so much, and now you wish to learn something from me?”

         “An equal exchange, right? You ended up being a bit more _mystic_ than I expected.”

He chuckled when Ishimaru blushed. That was a bit of an unexpected reaction, but hey. Daiya wasn’t going to react negatively to it. Ishimaru started to say something but cut himself off. He stood up suddenly, staring down at the mercenary. Daiya was polite enough to keep his gaze on Ishimaru’s face, but a smirk was threatening to curve on his face. Ishimaru’s blush intensified as he spoke.

         “We must hurry! We need to eat and final check our items before we head out!”

         Daiya nodded and stood up slowly, giving Ishimaru enough time to cover up. “I agree. Let’s get outta here before we start to get comfortable.”

Ishimaru turned just as Daiya grabbed his towel. He was spared from most of the nudity, only to catch a glimpse of Daiya’s bare thigh. He sighed silently and ran his fingers through his hair. And the two headed out of the bathhouse.  After they were dressed, they head back to their bedroom. Ishimaru reprioritized his items, setting aside what he would immediately need so they wouldn’t get lost in his bag. He folded his former clothes and smoothed his hands over his new attire. He actually preferred it to his former wear. He hummed, considering it. 

Daiya brushed off the sleeve of his hooded sweater. He pushed up the sleeves and flexed his arms, trying to find the most comfortable style. Once he was comfortable, he looked over to Ishimaru’s bed. The rogue stood there, still and quiet as a tree. Daiya approached and placed a hand on the smaller male’s back. Ishimaru came back to himself with a start.

         “Almost a the finish line, Ishi. Don’t lose sight now.”

         “Y-you’re right. Sorry.” The rogue gazed at his items, looking at what he was leaving behind. “I just got distracted.”

         “I can see that,” Daiya agreed; his voice was soft. He pulled his hand away and rounded the bed. “Let’s keep moving. If you think about it too long, you’ll hesitate and stop.”

Ishimaru closed his eyes and huffed out of his nose, forcing out all of his uncertainty. 

         “Let’s go!” 

Daiya stood aside as Ishimaru trudged through their bedroom door. He shook his head and quietly followed after. They protected their eyes from the piercing light of the sun. The mercenary turned his gaze upward, blinking past the hurt, and observed the sky. The snow clouds were more visible. Despite their crisp fluffiness, they didn’t obscure the sun’s light. Many of the clouds framed the celestial body and floated clear of its path. Only one cloud drifted right in front of it. Daiya brought his head down, away from the blinding light. Ishimaru led the way to the combined tavern they visited before. They were greeted warmly, like before, though their server was different.

         “When we get to the temple, what do you have to do?” Daiya pulled apart bread, extending a half out to the rogue.

         “I’ll be tested. We have to walk through the Never-Ending Cistern to the actual hall of the temple itself. Once there, I’ll have to submerge myself in the waters there...”

         “And then?”

         “And then... it really depends.” The rogue laughed a bit, plucking at his bread with his fingers. “In my family, once you decide to go on the pilgrimage, you’re forbidden to learn the secrets. It keeps the surprise, they say.”

Daiya hummed and checked his food in contemplation. 

         “Looks like mysticism runs in the family.” He swallowed and queried, “How do you navigate through the channel anyway? I doubt you get a map.”

         “No map,” Ishimaru confirmed. “They say you’ll be guided. By what, I’m not entirely sure, but Father used the word _‘test’_. So, I can only assume that there’s something dangerous down there should we fail.”

         “We won’t fail.”

The sureness didn’t catch Ishimaru off guard this time. Instead, it warmed him and he nodded.

         “You’re right! We won’t fail.” 

Daiya raised his cup and gave a slight nod before taking a drink. Ishimaru took his time to enjoy his meal, still running over the procedure in his mind. As their breakfast passed, he slowly started to put it out of his mind. He didn’t want to overthink it. It would only shake him up too much before they got to the temple. Ishimaru took a finishing bit of his meal and then started on his drink. He listened as the mercenary asked their server about the caravan. The two stopped suddenly in their activities when they heard it was leaving ‘soon’. 

         “How soon is soon?!” Ishimaru questioned.

         “Where is it now?” Daiya interjected.

         The server answered easily between the two. “Twenty minutes and at South Gate’s End.”

         Daiya looked to Ishimaru. “Let’s go.” He dug into his pocket, fishing out coin.

         Ishimaru bowed slightly. “Thank you for your service!”

The coins clattered on the table, and the two traveler’s headed out. With a final “We’ll be back soon!”, the two hurried out the door. If they knew the city a bit better, they wouldn’t be as worried about their timing, but they were merely travelers, who spent their down time training. Still not a bad idea in retrospect. Daiya double patted the caravan when they finally made it. He hung back when Ishimaru hailed the driver and politely requested they joined. Daiya crossed his arms. _“Looks like Ishi’s manners come into play once again,”_ he thought to himself as he watched the rogue move from the driver to someone else. He moved from his position as Ishimaru came closer. The smaller male’s shoulders slumped when he sighed heavily. He looked up to Daiya, relief on his face. 

         “We made it just in time. They’ll take us to the mountain pass.”

         Daiya smirked. “Just a little further and we wouldn’t have to make the trek ourselves.”

         “Do not be lazy now, Oowada! We are, after all, so close to our goal.” Ishimaru smiled to himself before turning a wider expression up to the mercenary. “Thank you for taking me this far.”

         “And we’ll get to the end. Together.” Daiya chuckled and spun lazily on his heels. “Let’s board up before they accidentally leave us behind.”

Ishimaru followed after his companion. The two settled away from the cargo in the back and found their comfort as the caravan took off. Ishimaru watched as the city slipped away from them. His lips twitched, a small smile on his face. He fought the urge to wave away a place he hardly now, but he closed his eyes in reverence. That gave him the peace he needed.

Daiya talked with the others sitting with them. Ishimaru occasionally joined, but most of the time, his attention was grabbed by the outside. The snow began to whip around, covering their tracks and the city they left behind. He briefly wondered if they hayla was doing okay with that belligerent old man... He huffed at his own thought. Daiya chuckled, seeing his partner’s reaction. Ishimaru looked to him. Daiya raised his brows. The shorter male shook his head, dismissing it. And that was that.

The caravan turned and slid a bit across the snow. Ishimaru had to brace himself as the cart swung. Daiya rearranged the cargo next to him. The two carefully clambered out. Ishimaru shouted his thanks, and Daiya protected his eyes and surveyed their upward path. 

         “Just one way up from here,” he joked when Ishimaru came to his side.

         The rogue nodded. “Evidently.”

They only had to stop a few times, relenting to snow blindness temporary before powering through. The two were stayed alert as they climbed, keeping tabs on the area just in case anything came for them. But there was nothing, not that either could see anyway. Ishimaru counted their blessings; Daiya figured nothing with sense would dare start a fight out here. They paused on a bare flat and stared up at the building in front of them. Daiya, once again, found himself awestruck.

The temple was massive. Its architecture was as elegant as it was imposing. A large, layered disc haloed its highest peak. Staring at it, Ishimaru thought that the structure was slowly expanding. The snow clouds wisped along the temple’s squared form, making it seem even larger than it was. The two lowered their heads and took in the large door before them. Daiya glanced down to the rogue, who squared his shoulders and started forward. Daiya fell in step right beside him.

The doors opened to the travellers. Daiya and Ishimaru brought their heads up, glancing to the large structures before focusing their gaze ahead. They could see the open, rectangular pool before them, but as they stepped out of the doors’ range, the scene before them disappeared. Through the newly fallen darkness, they could see numerous columns just barely made out in the shadows. A dim orange light brightened their path, revealing the marble floors and matching pillars ahead. The water barely came to the ankles of their boots. Ishimaru peered down at their feet, admiring the pattern below. At least until his hand gripped his chest. Daiya stopped a full step ahead and turned back.

Daiya called to the shorter male, who only groaned in pain. Ishimaru stood up straight and appeared fine for a moment. Just as Ishimaru started to speak, his eyes burned with a white fire. He took a step back, hands desperately clenching at his chest. Daiya reached out and held up his companion. The rogue gripped Daiya’s biceps, panting as the fire started to quell from his eyes. The water rippled and shimmered with the extinguished light. The ambient lights dimmed, and soon everything returned to normal. 

It took a few seconds before Ishimaru nodded when Daiya checked up on him. The rogue felt dizzy but let Daiya support them as they continued forward. The strength slowly came back to him; Daiya squeezed Ishimaru’s side before letting him stand on his own. Daiya hung back as Ishimaru carefully took a few steps, only to join when he deemed everything was fine. Footsteps sloshed the water somewhere ahead of him. Daiya couldn’t see the source, but Ishimaru pointed them in its direction. At first, he weakly pointed “there” and led them after the disembodied noises. As they followed, Ishimaru eventually came to himself. The two travellers began to run after their invisible guides.

The splashing, imperceptible footsteps came to a sudden stop; the water splashed upward, following the source before falling back down. The rogue and mercenary pressed their hands against the camoflagued door and shoved it open with all of their might. Ishimaru stumbled forward; Daiya grabbed a handful of the smaller male’s robes to keep him from crashing forward. Before them was the end of the line. And it was majestic. Ishimaru pulled his hood off, moving slowly forward as he gazed around. The light filtered in from the outside and gave the temple hall a crisp, blue glow. Daiya followed behind the rogue and kept his focus on Ishimaru as well. The rogue flexed his fingers, trying to work the nervousness out of his spirit. He lifted up a hand once they came to the stairs of the rectangular pool. The ochre marble trimmed the edge of the pool and seemed to glow at Ishimaru’s presence.

         “Wait here, Oowada,” Ishimaru stated. Aftter a beat, he turned and looked up to his companion – his friend. “It’s because of you that we made it here.”

         “I’m sure you had a hand in that a time or two.”

         Ishimaru laughed softly. “I’m sure too.” He turned slowly and let out a breath, feeling his heart beat eagerly in his chest. “Here I go.”

The water swelled away from the rogue as he entered. He extended his hands out to his sides, feeling the water against his fingertips. Daiya took an idle step forward as he watched the scene before him. The ochre marble darkened when he came closer, so the mercenary took a cautionary step back. The water flooded back around Ishimaru when he arrived at its center. The rogue had his head tipped back and let out a relaxed breath as it coiled him. The water crawled over his arms and up his body.The rogue frowned deeply. It wasn’t quite what he expected. Ishimaru let out a surprised noise as the water crawled up to his head and pulled him under. Daiya jerked forward. 

         “Kiyotaka!”

         _“Wait!”_

A red hand appeared in front of Daiya and caused the mercenary to stop abruptly. The rest of the body formed in a rush. Grey mist vapoured from the newcomer’s body. It was the spitting image of Ishimaru, except with white hair and flaming eyes. Ah, it had to be that Ethos: Ishida. The Ethos turned his hand suddenly and clenched it into a fist, teeth gritting with his already wild grin. 

         _“He has to do this on his own.”_

         “And if he _dies_?” Daiya hadn’t expected the biting tone in his own voice. 

Ishida’s face relaxed, eyes wide like his host’s, his lips slightly parted. The Ethos laughed. The sound echoed sharply through the massive hall; the creature’s voice overlaid with something supernatural. Daiya couldn’t place it. The mercenary fought his better instinct to grab his weapon. His fist clenched when the Ethos stopped laughing. Ishida tipped his head harshly to one side with one eye widened.

         _“He won’t die—he’s strong enough.”_

The news should have relieved the merc, but he was glaring at the being in front of him. Ishida appeared unfazed by the harsh glaring. Daiya didn’t blink and only leaned back slightly when the Ethos hovered closer to him, whispering in his ear.

         _“He’s not the only one being tested.”_

Daiya couldn’t help but turn his head to the Ethos, but before he could get a better look, the creature was gone. His brows furrowed as he thought over those words. Daiya took another step back. Gasping and coughing grabbed his attention; the mercenary focused his attention on the pool. Ishimaru popped up; his clothes dark blue and white instead of their previous black and grey scheme. The rogue spluttered and turned around, making his way out of the Sweep.

As he surfaced, the colours melted out of his clothes. Daiya watched. Ishimaru stood with now white schemed clothing. The mist that wisped behind Ishida came back and blanketed Ishimaru. Some parts of the rogue’s clothing were now tinted black or red. Ishimaru looked at his gloved hands before flicking his gaze up to the mercenary.

         “It’s... over,” the rogue stated, voice a little distant.

Daiya wrapped an arm around Ishimaru and brought the smaller male to his chest. Ishimaru’s eyes widened; he didn’t know what to say. The heave and give of Daiya’s chest was comforting as the mercenary spoke.

         “Ah... you’re okay.” Daiya squeezed his partner’s shoulder and pulled away, looking down to the rogue. “Looks like you passed your test.”

         “It appears so.”

         Daiya smiled softly, feeling the relief finally settle in. “You wanna get out of here?”

Ishimaru’s face was neutral, but he brightened up a few moments later. He grabbed the mercenary’s hand. He pulled his friend towards the doors, which again opened to their presence. They gazed out to the landscape, and for some reason, the snowy mountainside seemed welcoming. Ishimaru turned his smile up towards his companion.

         “Let’s go home!”

 

 

 

It had been a month since that pilgrimage. Moss and Helton was just as he had left it, but people were livelier as the festivities kicked up. Takaaki and Kiyotaka Ishimaru both headed back home, holding baskets in their arms. Takaaki held the door open for his son. Ishimaru shook the snow off his hood as he stepped in. He was still in the middle of recapping his story; all that he had missed when he couldn’t write his father back. Takaaki listened, only asking a few questions every now and again for clarification. The older male chuckled, listening to Ishimaru’s retelling of what happened at the temple. They made hot drinks and headed back to their book-cluttered living room. Ishimaru sat back as his father retold his own story.

The experience was marginally different. Ishimaru’s uncle was the one who ended up running into the Sweep when Takaaki was pulled over. The temple seemed to reject that, but Takaaki and his Ethos protected the interloper. “That was our test,” Takaaki sipped from his mug. “I’ve been told that the temple pans out different ends for its voyagers, but there’s no way to know such a thing for sure.” Ishimaru hugged and blew gently on his mug. There was a sudden gust of wind outside. Takaaki lifted his gaze towards the window. His most immediate view was the snow. There was a voice followed by a knock at the door. Takaaki, with a sigh, stood up.

Ishimaru looked over the book, realising that a few of them were new. He balanced his mug on his thigh. His free hand ran down the spine of one of the books. Takaaki opened the door, paused, and leaned against the frame. With a nod of his head, he stepped out of the way and turned towards his son.

         “You have a visitor.”

         Ishimaru perked up and set his mug down. “Here I c—”

“Surprise” was a poor word and couldn’t encapsulate the rogue’s elation. Daiya stepped through the door with his hands in his pockets, smirking at the smaller brunet.

         “Moss and Helton is bigger than I thought.” He looked to Takaaki. “Mind if he shows me around?”

         The older male crossed his arms. “I don’t mind.” The two men looked to the standing rogue. “Do you?”

Ishimaru shook his head and ran up to his companion. Daiya stepped out of the way and let the rogue step outside. Takaaki waved them off and closed the door behind them. The two stood in front of the closed door. Daiya gazed down at Ishimaru, who was unable to contain his smile. The mercenary chuckled.

         “I told you I would come visit,” he stated.

         Ishimaru nodded his head. “I’m glad you did, but– how did you find me?”

         “Took me the better side of all day, but I asked a few people who knew about your little pilgrimage. Crazy how many people are proud of you.” Daiya’s teeth showed a bit as his smile broadened. “Me being one of them.”

Ishimaru nodded his head; a blush crept over his chest, but he wasn’t able to care. His lips twitched, fighting between words and smiling. He eventually found his words. 

         “Daiya... S-shall I show you around then?”

Daiya took a dramatic bow and took Ishimaru’s hand as he stood up. 

         “Kiyotaka. I would be honoured.”

Ishimaru’s heart fluttered, and the happiness swelled in him. Daiya let out another genuine, soft laugh as Ishimaru pulled the mercenary along to show off his home.


End file.
